pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Flare Chronicles Battle Log
This is a list of things said during Battle, it differs on the storyline chosen. Arte yells not included. =Conspiracies Abound= Solar *"Stand still!" --Starting Battle *"Out of my way.." --Starting Battle *"Let's get this over with!" --Starting Battle *"Man, these guys look weak..." --Starting Battle; if opponent is five levels or more under. *"Don't let your guard down..." --In response to Team mates' remark about weak opponent. *"From behind!? Sneaky bastards..." --Surprise Encounter Start *"This is awesome!" --In response to Team mates' remark to surprise encounter, a reference to Yuri Lowell. *"Rosaline..!" --Rose defeated, may stop saying it after Act III if the player chose an option different from Rose. *"Violet..!" --Violet defeated, starts saying after Act III if player chose the Violet option in the sub-quest Who to love? *"Mother..!!" --Ryushu defeated *"Bastard!" --When a party member is taken out. *"Damn you!" --Same as above. *"That was weak..." --Block *"I felt nothing." --Block *"Dammit..!" --Guard Broken *"Graah!" --Guard broken *"(Hissing)" --Hit *"Ugh..!!" --Hit *"Gygh..!" --Hit *"Alright!" --Feint *"(Grunt)" --Feint *"Gyrrrgh!" --Ground Defeat *"I screwed up..." --Ground Defeat *"Aw Hell..!" --Air Defeat *"What in the Hell was that..!?" --After a Mystic Arte is preformed on the party. *"Hot on your heels now, aren't ya!?" --After preforming a Mystic Arte. *"Bleed!" --After preforming an Attack-Arte combo, does not happen all the time. *"Be damned!" --Same as above *"I don't feel so well..." --Contaminated or poisoned, having a hue depending on which effect it is. *"That didn't work!" --On attempt to be paralyzed. *"I wasn't finished...!" --Stunned *"This isn't good..!" --Low on Health *"I've got more to spare!" --Defeating an enemy. *"Who's next!?" --Same as above *"Candyasses!" --Taunt One *"You guys some kind of sick joke?!" --Taunt Two *"Unstable magic, begin to flicker ablaze!" --Wicken Magic; Fireball Incantation *"Unstable magic, rain down a cataclysm on this very area using the celestial travelers!" --Wicken Magic; Crashing Stars Incantation *"Form electricity that shall cut and impale into anything!" --Lufidori Incantation *"Form an unstable flame that shall be a second blade for me!" --Sindori Incantation *"Blow along, winds, but do not be gentle, tear at their very flesh!" --Wicken Magic; Gale Tempest Incantation *"Clouds of Thunder; send down a blade to run my foolish enemies through!" --Thunder Blade Incantation *"Erupt and let loose a ravaging Hell upon those who impede my future!" --Explosion Incantation *"O chilling winds, let loose a divine fury and make a tempest!" --Azure Blizzard Incantation *"Let the ground light with a circle of Electricity!" --Shock Wave Incantation *"Rise up and impede their inevitable path!" --Flame Wall Incantation *"Time, flow at my command! Let the clock below us dwindle down!" --Time Stop incantation *"O celestial travelers, I command you to rain down onto the field and cause a brilliant cataclysm!" --Shooting Stars Incantation *"Fire; pour down unto the sky like a flood of destruction, and leaving permanent scarring too!" --Ancient Nova Incantation *"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command you in the spiritual realm to thrust open the gates of Hell! Bring forth your divine fury of lightning, this ends now!" --Indignation Incantation *"Now we're going to have some fun!" --OVL *"That'll teach ya!" --Winning Battle *"Don't mess with the Silver Stars.." --Winning Battle; After the Eastern Blades are formed *"We're done here." --Winning Battle *"That was too easy." --Same as above *"Are you sure you're into fighting?" --Same as above *"You're finished now." --Same as above *"You're a hack." --From Rose's "You're weak" saying, a reference to the Tales of series' win quote "You're weak, you're a hack, you're whack." *"How was a taste of my true power?" --Same as above; but after preforming a physical mystical arte and killing. *"I bet you LOVED the taste of that dish of pain!" --Same as above; but after preforming a magic mystical arte and killing. *"No, love is currently not here. --In response to Rose, pre-Act III *"Precisely." --In response to Rose, pro-Act III **"Wait..what..!?" --In response to Rose, pro-Act III *"Guess our flower has a thing..." --Kill with Demigod Meteor. Nova Primal Has all of the lines that Solar has, but with a more aggravated and somewhat darker tone. *(Mockingly) "Not bad..." --Block *"Ough..!!" --Hit *"Damn...!" --Same as above *"Gah..!!" --Same as above *"Get lost!" --Sometimes said in place of an arte yell *"Die!" --Same as above *"Move!" --Same as above *"Your hopes are all but diminished, you know little!" --Lufidori Circle incantation *"Welcome to your own personal Hell, I'll see you at the non-personal one!" --Hellfire Storm incantation *"Damn right you were.." --Sometimes if he participated in the same battle as Rose, after winning. *"Ah--Nothing..!" --In response from an agitated Rose. *"You should've ran..." --Same as above *"Worthless!" --Same as above *"Hah, get outta my face!" --Same as above *"Not bad, for a pig!" --Same as above *"Another waste of life..." --Same as above Lunar *"That Helmet's going to be our new bowl, for cooking your brains!" --Starting battle, against Knights, a reference to the TF2 Sniper *"Your Skull looks like it could use a fracture!" --Starting Battle *"Prepare for Hell!" --Starting Battle *"Time for slaughter!" --Starting Battle *"Look how scrawny they are..." --Starting Battle; against opponent five levels down or lower. *"How did that feel?" --Block *"Love punching a raw demon hide?" --Block *"Damn you..!" --Guard Broken. *"Kssst..!!" --Guard Broken. *"Agh!" --Hit *"Damn you...!" --Hit *"Up and at 'em.." --Feint *"(Grunt)" --Feint *"What in my name (Death's) was that!?" --Mystic Arte is preformed on party. *"Go to Hell!" --Mystic Arte preformed. *"I'll crush you!" --After Arte is preformed, sometimes. *"Are you afraid!?" --Taunt One *"You coward!" --Taunt Two *"(Groan of disdain)" --Poisoned or Contaminated. *"Can't...move..!" --Paralyzed *"Too hard...!!" --Stunned *"Come, you worms!" --OVL *"Take a long dirt nap...for eternity!" --Winning Battle *"Sorry, don't have time for corpses.." --Same as above *"Now you're even smaller.." --Winning Battle Rose *"(Hissing) Traitors!" --Starting Battle, against knights. *"This might pinch~" --Starting Battle *"Care for a dance?" --Starting Battle *"Hmhm, here we go~" --Starting Battle *"Hmhm, time to have fun~" --Starting Battle *"Our formation is all messed up!" --Starting Surprise Encounter *"Don't worry, we can handle this..!" -- *"Solar..!!" --Solar defeated *"We can still win this..!" --Party Member defeated *"This is going to Hell real fast..!" --Party Member defeated *"I was too late..!" --Party Member defeated while trying to heal them. *"Please forgive me..!" --Same as above *"That's an attack!?" --Block *"No good!" --Block *"Can't catch me~" --Vanish *"Until next time~" --Vanish *"Adieu~" --Vanish *"Aah..!" --Guard Broken. *"Damn..!" --Guard Broken *"Augh!" --Hit *"Ugh!" --Hit *"Ngh..!" --Hit *"I'm alright!" --Feint *"I'm fine!" --Feint *"I...WILL...kill you..!" --Ground Defeat *"Forgive me..." --Ground Defeat *"Wait..!" --Air Defeat *"What..was that...?" --Mystic Arte preformed on Party *"Would you call that...lovely~?" --Preformed Mystic Arte *"Die..!" --After Arte preformed, sometimes *"I'll punish you!" --Same as above *"I don't feel so hot.." --Poisoned or Contaminated *"Too...tense..!!" --Paralyzed *"W-why is everything spinning all of a sudden..!?" --Stunned *"Help...quick..!!" --Low on Health *"I'm dying here..!" --Low on health *"Anyone else want some?!" --Defeating an enemy *"You're not into this are you~?" --Taunt One *"IS that your BEST?" --Taunt Two *"Arceus, please have your matron cover us in your magnificent embrace!" --Nighteningale incantation *"Flickering blaze, let yourself burn!" --Fireball incantation *"Let them know your brilliance and stern vigil!" --Grand Chariot incantation *"Mending Power, come close!" --First Aid incantation *"Form into my hands as an elegant weapon!" --Flame Lance incantation *"Let loose a ravaging Hell upon those in my path!" --Explosion incantation *"Let calm, serene waters be deadly!" --Champagne incantation *"Be gone, foul affliction!" --Cure incantation *"Blow down harshly and strongly!" --Havoc Gale incantation *"Blow in like a bright spear of hope!" --Air Thrust incantation *"Arise, storms, and blow them away with a cyclone!" --Tempest incantation *"Everything'll be alright..!" --Recover incantation *"Mending Power, allow this soul to--" --Alternate Recover incantation *"Come forth, Hellish magic!" --Spread Zero incantation *"Let there be Hell like a black hole!" --Negative Gate incantation *"Rain down with powerful force, incinerate all, leave nothing behind!!" --Meteor Storm incantation *(Agitatedly) "You shouldn't have crossed me! You can't get away!!" --Demon Lance incantation *"Come forth within an inferno, brilliant serpent, leave them in awe!!" --Flame Dragon incantation *"Rise up from the ground, let there be molten lava, destruction, FIRE!" --Eruption incantation *"Even pretty things have some thorns~!" --Ivy Rush incantation *"This will be the last thing you'll ever see, especially in flames, let there be a supernova!" --Crimson Flare incantation *"Wind, let yourself strike, but look like me!" --Illusion Strike incantation *"We're going to have loads of fun with this~!" --Distortion incantation *"Scared of the Void? Let me allow you to be even more scared, because this is scary!" --Black Hole incantation *"Let hopelessness sink into their hearts, have them--" --Despair incantation *"Oh brilliant elements that laid down the roots of the beginning, with the ancient memories that were written in ages past, rise up and lie before me!" --Mystical Arte; Ancient Catastrophe incantation *"C'mon, let's have some fun~♥" --OVL *"Was that a little too harsh~? Bye-bye~" --Winning Battle, after killing with a mystic arte *(Mockingly) "Sowwy for being so stwong~" --Winning Battle, sometimes after killing with a mystic arte. *"You're weak~" --Winning Battle, followed by Solar saying "You're a hack" *"Solar, I was so scared..!!" --Winning Battle with Nova Primal **"What did you just say..!?" --In response to Nova Primal's remark *"Our power is love!" --Winning battle with Solar, pre-Act III **(Annoyed) "Be a little more cheerful!" --In response to Solar's pre-Act III **(Lovingly) "Knew I chose the right mate.." --In response to Solar's pro-Act III ***(Teasingly) "Oh nothing~" --In response to a shocked Solar *"Next time, stop looking elsewhere..." --Winning Battle *"Damn straight I have thorns!" --In response to Solar after killing with Demigod Meteor =Special= Solar Arena *"Don't get cocky!" --Entering Battle *"Thought you guys would go off to have fun here and wouldn't see me?" --At the Party Leader (Excluding Rose or Ryushu) **"Well, leave the leader behind, and you might get this.." --At the Party Leader's response *"Why did you leave me behind Rose?" --At Rose if she's the Party Leader **"Funny, you love the spotlight, don't ya?" --At Rose's response ***"Enough talk, let's fight!" --At Rose's response *"Well well, quite the bad parenting you've done.." --At Ryushu if she's the party leader. **"H-hey, calm down, I was joking..!" --At Ryushu's response. *"Well well Loons, you've made it this far, but I'm not willing to let that happen!" --At Lunar **"Ohoho we'll definitely see!" --At Lunar's response *"Oh boy..." --At Rose **"Wha--!? Huh!?" --At her response ***"...Yeah, I do." --At her response Arena (Primal Solar) *"Playtime's over!" --Entering Battle *"This is what you get for leaving me behind." --At the Party Leader **"Oh please, I was kidding, why would I really kill a team-mate?" --At the Leader's response *(Sarcastically) "So you're thinking I'm a monster now?" --At Rose if she's the party leader. **"Relax..relax..." --At her response ***"What did I just say!?" Lunar Arena *"Steel yourself!" --Entering Battle *"You made it a damn wreck without having me around." --At a Party member's response *"Sunspot!" --At Solar if he's (Lunar) the party leader **"We'll see about that!" --At Solar's response Rose *"Here I go!" --Entering Battle *"Sol-Sol! You're in deep trouble for leaving me behind!" --At Solar if he's the party leader **"We're going on a date if I win!" --At his response ***"Admit it, ya wanna~" --At his response *"Couldn't let ya have all the spotlight, could I?" --At Solar **"Of course I do~" --At his response *"What's that supposed to mean!?" --At Primal Solar **"You make a bad boyfriend, Nova Primal!" --At his response *"This is predictable.." --At Violet if she's the leader (Under construction)